Pink?
by NaxLuForever
Summary: She shrugged. "What about it?" I covered my pink hair again afraid of her answer. "I like it. It is pink." I let my pink locks fall again. "Pink?" Natsu is bullied. Lucy is loved. Two opposites. Then again, it is said 'Opposites attract' T For: bullying, suicide attempt, depression, and self-abuse. (Modern world, a bit OOC.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail. ( _Modern world_ )**

* * *

Being bullied is one of the worst things you have to face. It makes you feel worthless, useless, horrible, undeserving, replaceable, unloved, and many more. It makes you wonder why you are even alive, if anybody out there even loves you, if you even can be liked, if you even deserve a life.

 _"Why is he here?"_

 _"Couldn't he just leave?"_

 _"He should just die, he doesn't deserve to live."_

 _"Ha, he is worthless."_

 _"I heard he is an orphan."_

 _"Why is he even alive?"_

 _"I heard he cuts himself."_

 _"I heard he killed his mother with fire."_

 _"I heard he sells his body so that he could survive. Whore."_

 _"I heard that both of his parents abandoned him becuase of his pink hair."_

I pulled the hood of my hoodie lower to cover my pink locks. They are right. I am worthless... They are right about everything. I don't deserve life.. I don't deserve everything.

I pulled my sleeves lower to cover the cuts and scars on my wrists. Someone grabbed my wrist and I tried to pull it away. "What?" The person snickered. "Are you afraid your wrist is going to fall off?" The rest of the group snickered and backed the male up.

"Yeah, do you cut it so much that it is going to slip off?" I pulled harder this time and growled.

"Oh he has spunk." He pulled down my hood and tried to take away my white scarf, I flinched.

"Stop." I growled out at him. He continued pulling it off my neck. I pulled it back strongly and stared him in his eyes. "I said stop."

"Oh? He has a soft spot for his scarf? What would you do if I took it?" I growled loudly at him.

"Fight for it." I punched and then he punched me in the gut. I winced but then kicked him in the crotch. I ran away, pulling my hood back over my head and my scarf around my neck. I entered the classroom and sat in my seat next to the blonde girl everybody likes. She looked over to me and poked me.

"Hey." I ignored her and turned my head away. "Heeeeeeey~!" I growled and looked at her.

"What." I said snapping. She flinched.

"Can I barrow a pencil?" I sighed and pulled out my pure blue pencil and gave it to her. "Thank you. What is your name?" I didn't say anything and I began to write down notes with my flame designed machanical pencil.

"Lucy, what is the answer to that question?" She flushed, embaresed that she didn't know.

"Er... Um..." The teacher sighed and I raised my hand.

"Natsu?" I let my hand fall.

"The answer is 53." Lucy flushed again and looked at me as I continued to write down notes, trying to ignore her.

The thing is, when you try to ignore something, you tend to pay the most attention to it. Her boyfriend Sting noticed that. He noticed me trying to focus on my notes and glared at my back, making me flinch. I am totally going to be beaten after this...

* * *

The class has finished. I was right, I was continuously slammed into my locker then thrown to the floor at the end. I thought they did it so that I could pick my stuff and myself up. Only they didn't give me that luxury.

I was thrown to the floor, picked up, and thrown back down. I was slammed against the lockers. I was punched, I was kicked. I was cursed at, I was abused. Suddenly I herd footsteps, Sting didn't seem to notice, he was too busy cursing and abusing me. "Sting!" His attention snapped over to the woman. "What are you doing?" His eyebrow twitched.

"O-oh hey Lu-Lucy.. How are you today?" He dropped me to the floor and I began to pick myself up, only to fall to the floor. Damn..

"I asked, what are you doing?" She asked, I finally picked myself up and covered my hair.

"Fine! I was bullying this punk right here for giving you a pencil." She ran up to him and slapped him.

"How could you! He is human! How dare you! It. Is. Over." She ran up to me and helped me pick my stuff up. "Are you alright?" I looked at her in shock.

"Aren't you going to maid fun of me becuase of my hair?" I asked her with wide eyes.

She shrugged. "What about it?" I covered my pink hair again afraid of her answer. "I like it. It is pink." I let my pink locks fall again.

"Pink?" I asked her. Her eyes widened.

"Oh! Salmon!" She said quickly, trying to cover up her mistake. "Sorry." I walked away and looked at her for a split-second, flashing her a small, sad smile.

"It is okay, it is pink." I could tell that she froze becuase of it.

I went home, to my apartment and locked myself inside of my room, ignoring Wendy and Porlyusica. I went into the connected bathroom, got my razor and began sliding it down my scared skin.

 _One for punching the bully. Two for giving a pencil to Lucy. Three for talking to her. Four for loving her._

* * *

 **That was my first chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I went to the kitchen table in my usual. A red and yellow hoodie with orange flame design on the bottom, a black T-shirt, my scarf wrapped around my neck and inside of my hood, and blue jeans. I ignored Wendy as she spoke to me about school, about how she is _so_ loved. Well, lucky her. She was well loved by her parents, she wasn't abandoned, she wasn't adopted, and most of all, she isn't bullied.

I made sure my wrists didn't show as I finished eating my food, to be honest it was more like I was stuffing it down my throat. I grabbed my backpack off of my chair and walked out with out a goodbye. I frowned, pulling my hood over my head, like I will ever get one.. I walked over to my school and entered.

 _"I heard Sting beat him up yesterday."_

 _"I heard he punched Cobra yesterday."_

 _"I heard that he was eyeing Sting's girlfriend."_

 _"I will beat him up today."_

 _"I heard Lucy-San spoke to him. Pathetic."_

 _"Lu-chan had to stand up for him? Poor guy..."_

 _"You heard Sting, he said was going to beat him up today.. I hope it is worthy my attendance."_

So the guy's name was Cobra... Bastard. I put my backpack inside of my locker, making sure to have my binder and notebooks. I closed and locked it away. I put my headphones up to my ears and put on some music to drown out the sounds of gossiping. I walked into my first class today is going to be a long day..

* * *

I left third period. It was lunch, I braced myself for the abuse destined to come as I entered the empty hallways. I pulled my headphones down, folded them, and put them into my pocket. I walked down the hallway, and too my locker. I need my lunch. I opened my locker, grabbed my lunch, and out my stuff inside. I closed my locker and locked it. I turned away to be met with Sting infront of me. He grabbed me by the collar and threw me against the locket, making me drop my lunch box. It hit the floor with a dull thud.

"You made my girlfriend brake up with me!" He kicked me in the gut after throwing me to the floor. "You are pathetic! Worthless! Unloved! Why are you even here!?" He kicked me again and then threw a punch to my chest, making me cough up blood. "My girlfriend had to stand up for you. You better have fun being beaten up." I picked myself up after he left. That guy... My vision faded and I couldn't see a thing.

"Bastard.." I said weakly.

* * *

I woke up in the infermary my 'mom' sat in a chair in the corner of the room, Wendy, my 'little sister', sat by her side. They were both sound asleep. I sat up and winced. My stomach hurt. I put my arm over it. I got up off of my side, sitting up, and got some bandages out of my pocket. I wrapped them around my side, I was halfway through them. I guess I need to sneak some more from Porlyusica's medical room.

I snapped the edge off and placed the remains of the bandages inside of my pocket again before standing up. I walked out of the infermary the nurse looked over to me. "You sure you are alright?" Her name is MiraJane. She is so nice to me, she knows what I am going through. I nodded and left the office. The principle, Mister Makarov, tried to give me counciling, no need for counciling, I said no. I don't need it, I am not insane. If anything, the bullies need it.

I entered the class and handed my note to my teacher, Mr. Gildarts, one of the few who understood me. The class, me not included, decided to play dodge ball. Most people on the other team aimed the balls at me, I dodged them and threw some to the backboard to get some of the people who are out in. Eventually I got out. Hit in the head. Who? Bixlow.

* * *

My last period finally came. It felt like it took forever. I sat in my seat and ignored the stares I was getting from 'fans' of Luigi. Is it Luigi? No... Lucy. Yeah, Lucy.

She sat next to me and poked me. "Hi." I said simply.

"Hi." She said back, but then I tried to ignore her, again. It didn't work, most of my attention ended up on her, as usual, and the words of the teacher.

"110•5=_. Natsu what is the answer?" I looked up at him.

"The answer is 550, sir."

"Very good." He nodded and wrote it on the board. Lucy gawked at me like I was an evil genius. To be honest, that wouldn't be too bad... I wrote down the notes for class, not at all.

I got out of class and got my stuff into my bag, from out of the locker, and locked the locker. I ran it of school and walked home.

I ran inside of my room, locked myself inside, and went into my bathroom. I pulled a razor to my scared skin.

 _One for being bullied. Two for speaking rudely. Three for answering correctly. Four four talking to Lucy. Five for loving her._

* * *

 **Thank you RansomeNote for reviewing on my story, you don't know how much it means to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I woke up in the morning and looked in the mirror, for the first time in months. I looked at my hair and saw. I more bulling to come, more verbal abuse, no more left of me. I luaghed sadly at the thought of what I used to be, when I used to have friends.

* * *

 _Flash backs: Five years back..._

 _I ran with my friend Lisanna. She laughed and giggled as we ran. I gave her a huge, childish, smile once I brought out my cat, Buyo. She smiled at me, leaning her head forward lightly. "When we grow up, I can be your wife. Ne?"_

 _A scarlet haired girl, Erza if I remembered correctly, chased us and I screamed. I had knocked over her strawberry cake, and I am going to die becuase of her furry._

 _End of Flash Backs_

* * *

I stopped smiling and frowned. Of cours, a year later she just had to die of cancer. What was her name? Li-... Lisa? No.. Lisanna? Yeah.. Lisanna. One of the few people who would play 'House' with me when no one else would. My eyes softened as I thought about her burial. The tears the sky was shedding. I didn't know what was happening when they put her in the ground. But now I know, she died, so I visit her grave constantly. Soemtimes I would see MiraJane, her older sister, and Elfman, her older brother.

I sighed and put on a dark blue T-shirt, my hoodie, my white scarf, my fold-able head phones, and a pair of black jeans. I went out of my room to be greeted by Porlyusica sitting at the table. Things just got real.

"Natsu." She said calmly. I jumped and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes ma'am!?" She sighed and put her head into her out-stretched hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"What? Tell you what?" I asked, clearly afraid that she knew. She shook her head.

"Nevermind. Just please, please tell the principle who is doing it." I froze, she knew, I looked down, uncomfortable.

"It is the whole school." She looked up and me, clearly angry.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled at me, I retorted.

"Well I didn't think you cared!" I shouted at her.

"WELL I DO CARE!" She said while standing up, slamming her hands against the table. I flinched, and she noticed. "I am sorry, I will take you to school." I bowed lightly to her.

"Thank you." She luaghed.

"Don't get used to it."

* * *

I walked into the school and heard more gossiping about me.

 _"I heard that Lucy likes him."_

 _"Why does he keep living?"_

 _"I am surprised he is still alive."_

 _"Why didn't he just stay away from us?"_

 _"If you get close to him you will love your girlfriend."_

 _"Why doesn't he he commit suicide?"_

I luaghed silently, believe me I tried. I tried to die. I put my head phones on and pulled my hood over my pink locks. A man came up to me, tripped me, and then snickered. I growled quietly.

"Well look who we have here. If it isn't Flame-brain in person." My eyes widened, only one person I knew called me that.

"Gray?" I looked up at him. "Is that really you?" He luaghed.

"Who else would it be." I smiled and jumped at him.

"Graaay! I don't want to admit it but I have missed you!" I pulled back. Some girls screamed and fell to the floor with hearts in their eyes. "When did you get here?" He smirked.

"Yesterday." I froze. He saw me, didn't he? He grabbed my wrist to pull me somewhere but I flinched, pulling it back by reflex. "What is wrong?" He then saw a pink line from under my sleeve. He pulled my wrist up and forced the sleeve down, showing him my collection of scars from cutting myself.

"You cut yourself!? What has this place done to you?" I flinched, tears were ready to spill out of my eyes. But I wouldn't let them, I have to be strong. I pulled my wrist back and growled at him while glaring.

"None of your business." He stood there frozen as I walked away.

* * *

I entered the classroom.

 _"I heard he smiled to a random guy this morning."_

 _"I heard he has killed that guy's father."_

I flinched. Of course. Even in Mr. Gildarts class. They _know_ he likes me. People ignored me, Gildarts asked a question, I answered, thus the usual, other than the completely shocked Gray, that was on the other side of me in a chair, probably becuase when I was younger I wouldn't even pay attention during class.

* * *

At the end of the day I left class and wondered where Erza is. How is she? Suddenly someone grabbed my scarf and threw me to the floor. The person, Cobra as I recognize, swung the scarf around his finger. I got up and lunged at the man.

"Give it back!" I saw Gray in the corner of my eyes as he looked over and gawked. "Stop." He continued to swing it around his finger as he barely dodged me. I grabbed him by his collar, threw him to the floor, and grabbed the piece of cloth out of his hands. "I told to you to stop." Cobra got up and luaghed to his men.

"Told you he has a soft spot." They luaghed and I glared at him and growled.

"Oh my god.." I heard Gray wisper to himself. Cobra's men luaghed and tried to Take that piece of cloth. I punched the guy in the face and he fell to the floor, anyone around me could _feel_ that I was angry. I was incredibly angry, it was almost as if flames of my anger was swirling around me. I growled and walked away after wrapping the scarf around my neck. Suddenly, when I was calm, someone walked passed me saying something I won't forget.

" _Don't listen to them._ " I turned on my heels and looked behind me. Lucy... I smiled softly before speaking.

"Thank you, Lucy." She looked back to me in utter shock. I couldn't blame her, after all, it was the first time smiling sincerely and saying her name. She blushed like there was no tomorrow and chocked on her words. After a few, awkward might I add, seconds she finally spoke.

"Your welcome, Narsu." She said softly, trying to preserve the moment like it was fragile in the world. I left for home after getting my stuff.

* * *

I went home to find a thing called a 'diary' on my bed. I threw it in my closet. Who needs those anyways? All I could imagine someone in my place writing is something like:

"Hey my name is Natus dragneel. I got bullied today, oh and guess what? Apparently a girl named Lucy likes me. Strange."

...

Then again, horrible imagination... Don't ask. Nevermind, I will tell you anyways. It runs in my family. I sighed as I lied down on my bed. Like I would know.

My mom died when I was young, 2-4 years old. My father decided to abandon me when I was... 7? Yeah, 7. I was put into Foster Care, a year later I was adopted by Porlyusica and Wendy became my little sister... Oh did I mention that my dad was almost never there, but when he was it was the best moments. No? Oh.

I looked up at the door knob. It wasn't locked. I got up and locked it, then I went inside of the bathroom and slid a razor down my scared skin.

 _One for thinking of Lisanna. Two for telling Porlyusica. Three for being bullied. Four for letting Gray know. Five for talking to Lucy. Six for loving her._

* * *

 **This is my longest chapter so far! Thank you BeginerFanFictionWriter16, StellaHeartfillia, and YuriAlano for reviewing! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't even bother greeting Porlyusica and Wendy during the morning. I just walked out in my usual and walked to school. That girl, Lucy. She seems nice, but then again you can never judge a book by its cover. I entered the school, then came the usual gossiping.

 _"A new student came today! I heard that she is beutinful!"_

 _"Tch. Natsu is back."_

 _"It is all his fault."_

 ** _A_ l _l_ h _i_ s _f_ a _u_ l _t_.**

I winches at those words, it reminds me of a part of my past. I ignored the rest of the gossiping, I have had my fill. If something interesting is going to happen today I am just going to scream out "COME AT ME!"... No never mind, I probably wouldn't do that. I luaghed silently to myself. Though, when I was younger I remembered saying something along the lines of "FIGHT ME!" Constantly.

* * *

 _Flash Back: Six years back..._

 _I slammed my fist onto the table infront of me as I faced the scariest woman in the classroom. "FIGHT ME ERZA!" Her demon eyes glared at me and I backed down. "Never mind..." I grabbed the food infront of me and shoved it down my throat. "Dis ish dewishish..!" I didn't even realize it was a strawberry cake..._

 _A few minutes later..._

 _I twitched in the floor, a crushed strawberry cake on the floor. That was what I got for eating. I mumbled and got up. A few seconds later I screamed at her again. "FIGHT ME ERZA!" The people around me sweat dropped._

 _End of Flash Back..._

* * *

I smiled at my short memory. And took out one a picture off the magnet board in my locker. It was a picker of me, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Cana, and... Who is that? I focused on the person in the corner. I couldn't tell.. It was female thought. I noticed that, after all, I am not _that_ stupid. I smiled sadly, I can't remember her name, I just remember how she made me feel.

She made me feel safe, bubbly, comfortable, alive... I felt wonderful around here like nothing could destroy the moments I was with her. Then one day she just vanished. I sighed as I tried to think of her face, it was blurry. Her name? I couldnt tell, it was a blur also. I hit my head on the locker.

"Natsu? I don't think that is good for you." A soft voice said. I grunted and continued slamming against the locker.

"Yeah I know, why do you think I am doing it?" She pulled me away from the locker, making it so that I couldn't bang my head on the lockers.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself Natsu." My eyes widened, she continued speaking. "I know you are probably angry with me, but you know what's? I will stay with you.

* * *

 _"You need to stop this, Natsu." She said, her face and voice blurry._ _"But no matter what, I will stay by your side." She tilted it foreword._

 _"It is more fun when we are together, after all." She said, sweetly._

* * *

"Natsu?" She asked, trying to get my attention. I hummed.

"Yes Lucy?" I asked her calmly. She smiled sadly.

"You have been thought a lot haven't you?" I nodded and went back to the locker grabbing my stuff. "Oh! We need to go to class!" I chuckled softly, making her blush feriously. "Don't judge me!" She said, playfully punching me in the arm shoulder. I put my hands up in defeat and luaghed, walking into the classroom.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" I said teasing her, which made her blush more, if that was even possible. I had a huge smile on my face and luaghed at her.

"Yo-you.." She said, stuttering on her words. I sat in my seat and she sat beside me.

"Hello class, I would like you guys to meet the new transfer student." Mr. Macon said, then a woman with scarlet hair entered the class and bowed lightly, in greeting.

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet and I hope we could get along." I smiled giddily and stood up in my seat.

"ERZA~!" She looked my way with 'innocent' eyes, I shuddered.

"Natsu?" She saw me in a hoodie and the headphones around my neck. "What are you doing in _that_?" The teacher coughed and I nervously sat back down in my seat, afraid of Mr. Macou's reaction. I nervously fixed the ends of my hoodie's sleeves and played with my scarf when got bored.

"Well then Erza, since you seem to know Natsy so well, why don't you sit right beside him?" I froze as she sat in the seat right beside me. She seemed uncomfortable, so did I. I felt uncomfortable near the devil and scooted closer to Lucy in fear. I curled up in my seat, writing notes for class. Erza was tryin got get my attention when Mr. Macon called my name.

"Natsu, what is the answer to the question?" I stood up and answered.

"Carbohydrates, proteins, liquids, and energy." He nodded and wrote it on the board.

"Very good." Erza looked at me as if I was a mastermind. Well, probably for the same reason as Gray...

* * *

During lunch I went inside the hallways and to my locker. I wanted to just get in, put my stuff away, and get out. Apparently the world doesn't work that way.

I found Sring outside of my locker. He smirked vicously and began to throw me to the ground. I sucked in on myself and covered my face, not willing to get something Porlyusica and/or Wendy could see, like a bruise or cut. He kept on hitting my side, bringing me to the floor in pain, and then started kicking me. I coughed and my sight began to get blurred.

He threw me over, and over again, to the floor and continued to kick me when I couldn't speak. I shrunk each time he would say, or do, something rude, or hurtful, to me. I was eventually a orange, pink, white, and black ball on the floor, shivering in pain. I then heard a voice and the torture stopped. The last thing I heard, and saw, was Erza saying, "Are you alright?"

* * *

I went home that day without a word. I locked myself inside of my bedroom and went into the restroom. I brought a razor to my skin and slid it down.

 _One for not greeting my 'family'. Two for trying to remember. Three for luaghing. Four for meeting Erza. Five for teasing my friend. Six for talking to Lucy. Seven for loving her._

* * *

 **Chapter done. Thank you so very much for reviewing in the last chapter: 12Rayne, BigginerFanfictionWriter16, and StellaHeartfillia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me : So... Annabelle Flynn, I will do it for you! I will write a complicated problem and solve it! JUST FOR YOU!**

 **Lucy : Why is Natsu smart?**

 **Me : *shrugs* He had nothing other to do. **

**Natsu : HEY! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**

 **Me : Aaaannnnyyyyyywaaaaayyyyyssss~..! I have 13 reviews! Only on my second story! Thank you guys sooooo much!**

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I went to school without a word, I didn't say a thing, as usual. I walked into the hallway and walked down it quickly, getting full-on conversations about me, I ignored most of them, once I got to my locker, I could not. There were three girls near my locker talking.

 _"I heard that there is more transfer students coming in. I heard that they know Natsu."_

 _"I wonder if they are hot."_

 _"Eww! No way! They must be ugly! Or maybe even one of the woman he has slept with!"_

I sighed as I slammed the locker and glared at the girls. "Just so you _wonderful_ ladies know, I am a virgin." I said, every word dripping with venom.

...

There was a long silence before one of the girls spoke.

 _"Eww! He talked to us!"_

 _"Let's get away from here."_

 _"Pah-lease~."_

They walked away and I sighed. So much for a nice, sunny day... Notice the sarcasm. Actually, it wasn't even sunny, it was supposed to rain that day. I shrugged to myself and locked my locker. Oh well. I wonder who the next surprise is going to be.

I went into Mr. Macou's class and sat in my seat. Nothing was really different, but then again, I wouldn't know. I am different myself, I felt like there was a group of people. Me on one side, curled up in a ball crying, and the rest of the school on the other side, luaghing at me. People didn't really have faces anymore, I remember I used to remember every... Single... Word people said about and to me. I used to remember the way they sneared, they way their words carried through the air.

Imagine me walking through an emptiness of white. Next thing you know you start crying and the white starts to fill with black, rude, words. Then eventually you are left alone, crying in the darkness, no more light anywhere, nothing. They you suddenly meet someone there is a speck of light, it starts growing and growing until there it is the side of your hand, you pull it close to your chest, not wanting it to fade. Then there you are, old friends on one side you, smiling and luaghing. That is how I felt. I feel happy, joyous, even _welcomed_. Though, I was sure no one else I the school felt the same. Remember, there is always a downfall, never get cought into something or it all comes falling down...

I shook my head mentally, what am I thinking!? There is always a side that is dark, the light will come, but it never truly lasts, it will always succumb to the darkness in one piont in time. I shook my head mentally again, that didn't help either.

Class ended. I went back into the hallways. I walked through them, searching for someone I knew who actually _liked_ me. Then came in a girl with blonde hair, I jumped towards her. "Lucy!" She turned towards me just in time for me to hug her properly. My face heated up at the way people were looking at us.

"Natsu?" She asked, her face flushed. I let go of her and stood up properly, my hood fell and I smiled at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "Are you okay?" She asked, clearly concerned. I nodded and hummed.

"Perfectly." I waved as I walked away. Well, that was awkward.

* * *

I entered the hallways after Mr. Elfman's class, last period, people gossiped again.

 _"I saw him yesterday with a pretty girl."_

 _"I think she is his girlfriend."_

 _"Eww~! Who would want to date_ him _anyways?"_

 _"I don't know, but who ever does is stupid."_

They laughed and walked away from the lockers again, those three, damn girls. They left the hallways, their backpacks hanging over their shoulders. I laughed to myself silently, and sadly. They are right, who would want to date _me_ anyways? A guy who is bullied by pretty much everyone on campus.

I smiled sadly, not even _she_ would want to date me. Even if _she_ does, then _she_ would get bullied by my bullies. Who is ' _she_ ' you ask? Oh, just a friend of mine with beuatiful blonde locks, a comforting smile, big, welcoming brown eyes, and a wonderful personality. Who is that? If you don't know, you are an idiot. Her name is Lucy.

"Natsu!" Speak of the devil, I turned around just in time to catch her as she stumbled and fell. She flushed and stood up, obviously embarrassed.

"You okay Luce?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Luce?" She asked, catching the nickname, now it was my turn to flush.

"A-a nickname!" I said with a short stutter. I back of my head sheepishly. "If you don't like it-"

"No!" She said grabbing my hands, pulling me a little bit closer to her. I was confused, what does she mean by 'no'? "I love it!" I stared at her for a bit and her flush got even larger. "What?" She asked, uncertain if I was okay. I shook off my shock and spoke.

"You do? Do you really mean it?" She nodded and I sighed, trying to hold back a smile. It didn't work, a huge childish smile blossomed on my lips. "If you say so!" She smiled back, as if mine was contagious. Erza and Gray passed by and saw me smiling to her, they smiled also.

"Did you guys confess?" Gray asked, smirking. Erza nodded, even though her cheeks were turning a vibrant red. I looked over from Lucy to Gtay.

"Oh hi Gray, Erza." I said greeting them, and not answering the question. I could tell that I was blushing, after all my face was incredibly warm.

"Y-y-you di-did-dint answ-swe-answer t-ta-the que-quest-estion." She said trying to be as strait foreword as possible, it was impossible to take it seriously though, I started bursting out luaghing. People in the hallways stopped and looked at me, including the three. I cried so much my stomach started to hurt and tears burned at he edges of my eyes. Eventually my luaghter fell and I look at hem. She looked at the clock and sighed. "We are going to be late for class..." I shrugged and followed them all, oblivious to the female following me. I put on my hood and sat in my seat, Erza sat across the room by the way, Gray and Lucy by my side. I molded into the desk in Mr. Gildarts class suddenly he spoke.

"Hello students, we have another transfer student. Please come in and introduce yourself." A girl with short white hair and blue eyes walked int.

"Hello, my name is Lisanna Strauss and I hope we can all be friends." Erza, Gray, and I stood in out seats. I then lifted my hand.

"Can I please be excused..?"

"Feel free Natsu." He nodded, Lisanna's eyes widened, and I ran out of the room. I ran into the Nurses office and threw the door open, her eyes went wide.

"SHE IS ALIVE!" She strood out of her seat.

"Where!?" I was already running to Mr. Eflmans class but I was able to respond.

"MR. GILDART'S CLASS!" She nodded and flew out of the office. It was pretty much the same for Elfman, I then got inside of the class and sat down. "Sorry.. I am back.." The door flew open again and Mira and Elfman hugged Lisanna.

"Mira-nee! Elfman-nee!"( **AN : * _freaks_ * DID I DO IT WRONG!?**) They had a tear-jerking reunion and I just sat here, smiling at it. She is alive...

* * *

"Okay, Natsu please answer this question." I brought my head head up to face him, Lisanna seemed scared, I think she still thinks I am an idiot... "5•3/4-2•0.4=_. What is the answer?" I looked at him strangely.

"0.7 why?" Lisanna shrunk, probably hoping she could tutor me, it wasn't going to work on me.

"Just wondering if you were paying attention." I put my notes infront of him.

"I am, always am." A long silence filled the room, then he gave a huge fatherly smile and laughed.

"That is why you are my favorite student!" I smiled and sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. Oh... How people hate me. I felt he stares burn on my back. Definitely hate me... I flinched under the gazes and played with my scarf. Not that I mended them.. Okay you cought me. I lied, I _hated_ the gazes, it was like they were judging me. I wish it would just stop... Please, I just wanted them to stop looking at me...

* * *

I got kicked in the back, then pushed into the locker, and punched to the floor. The male, Midnight, suddenly stopped and walked off, leaving me on the floor in bruises.

* * *

I went home that day to lock myself inside of my bedroom and go to my restroom. I took a razor to my wrist and slid it vertically.

 _One for Luaghing. Two for smiling. Three fore being bullied. Five for talking to the girls. Six for seeing Lisanna. Seven for giving a nickname for Lucy. Eight for loving her._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reviewing on the last chapter: BiggenerFanfictionWriter16, Annabelle Flynn, StellaHeartfillia, 12Rayne, and Fanfic Devil.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me : *Cries* I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated recently! Here is a chapter to make up for it! I made it extra long!**

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I walked to school during the morning, I said hello to my 'family', Wendy and Porlyusica, for once. They thought I went crazy, they checked if I had a fever and every thing.. I entered the school and had a black haired guy greet me. I looked at him and the girl next to her. "Gray, who is she?" I paused for a split second before continueing the questions. "Is she your girlfriend?" She flushed and Gray coughed.

"Gr-gr-gray-sa-sama is-isn't Ju-Juvia's gir-girl-fr-friend.." I glared at Gray who was looking at the ceiling like it suddenly had something interesting on it though he was clearly tense. I coughed and he looked over at me.

"What are you looking at, ash-for- wait.. I can't call you that anymore, can I?" I wrapper my arm over his shoulder and chuckled.

"Guess you can't." He chucked back slightly before getting out from under my arms and to his locker, the blue haired girl, Juvia I presumed, followed after him like a lost puppy. I walked over to mine and grabbed my stuff. I closed the locker only to jump at the sight of a blonde person. "Lucy!" I screeched out when I noticed her, she began laughing at my reaction.

"Jeez Natsu, I never thought that would happen..!" She smiled, doubling over in laughter, her face flushed while mine was pale in shock. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down to the tiled floor and continued walking. To class we went...

* * *

I was thrown into the locker agian, my head hitting it with a blunt 'bang'. It is times like these that get me thinking. What am I worth again? Nothing... A grain of dirt is all I am worth and those are everywhere. A grain of dirt...

They threw insults to me with each kick, they were drowned out by my thoughts.

 _-:-_

 _Who am i? **Natsu Dragneel...**_

 _-:-_

They grabbed me and then starting hitting my head over, and over, and over again... I curled up in a ball, covering my head, trying to block out the attacks. Lucy... Gray... Erza... The attacks hit me harder and harder each time. Friends, think of friends...

They were so nice to me that sometime I think that I would one day just wake up in my bed and everything would be back to normal.

 _-:-_

 _Do i have a girlfriend? **A girlfriend!? Phwahhaha-haah! I am destined to be forever alone!**_

 _ **No way will I get a girlfriend..!**_

 _ **I am not worth it...**_

 _-:-_

I don't even know anymore. I don't even know... I... Hah.. My head started getting heavy as the attacks started to go for my exposed back. Why? What did I do to deserve this?

 _-:-_

 _What am I worth..? **Nothing...**_

 _What am I? **A nerd, a loser, an idiot, a peace of scum, dirt, nothing.**_

 _-:-_

My world starts getting hazy and my thoughts more wild. Why..? Why do I even live?

 **"Why don't I just die?"**

* * *

Sirens.. All I hear is the sirens drowning the doctor out. Where am i? I tried to blink, to clear the blinding lights.

" _Don't close your eyes!_ "

The voice was quiet and whispery, but loud, how does that work? I don't know...

" _Don't leave me! Come on! Stay with me!_ "

The voice said to me, louder this time. My eyes searched the blurs. What is going on? The constant beeping skipped a few paces and then I felt something go to my chest with pressure.

" _Concentrate on my voice. Don't close your eyes, don't fall asleep._ "

My eyes started dropping and I felt them close.

* * *

 _ **It is fluffy and warm... I like it... Where**_ _ **am I? I looked around me, contiplating my surroundings. Clouds. Everywhere. People with wings flying around like it was normal. I wonder... Is this heaven? A blue cat ran up to me and went on my shoulders, snuggling into my scarf. A woman and man came running up to me. My eyes widened. Dad. Mom...they hugged me and then kissed my forehead. "Go back, our son.. Live." I felt a pounding on my chest, then a shock. I started fading, I reached out to grab them, I grab the fabric of their shirts before vanishing completely. I cried out as my last part faded away.**_

 _ **"Dad! Mooom! Haaaapppyyyy!"**_

* * *

" _WE GOT HIM BACK!_ "

I started coughing horridly. And tried going on my side to breath easily, I felt hand hold me away from doing that. "You are back. You were dead for fifteen minutes." The person said calmly.

"Lucy.." I said the first name that came to mind. The person helping me sighed and held me back.

"I am not Lucy." The person said calmly, I could practically _hear_ the smile on the person's face.

"Who are you?" I heard the rhythm of the beeping of the heart monitor and sirens of the a balance, as I recognized, in the background.

"I am MiraJane." I tried to smile, of course, how could I not tell?

"I am sorry Mira. I-I'm..." I felt tears build up in the corners of my eyes. I heard her shush me, I felt my vision fade, and my head got heavy.

"It is okay Natsu. It is okay." The last thing I heard before I went into the sleep of memories.

* * *

 _I sat there in the hallway. What did I do!? What. Did. I. Do?_

 _I grabbed the locker as support and went to the nurses office. I stopped halfway there and went the wrong way on the fork. I continued going until I saw a swimming pool, I smiled. Perfect. I took off my scarf and head phones and put them beside the pool. I then lunged into the freezing waters and felt myself go numb from the sudden change in temperature, I felt horrible._

 _What about Lucy. And Gray! Or Erza! Even Lisanna! I tried to go up but I couldn't do anything, I felt weak. I couldn't move. Why? My vision blurred as the burning sensation in my throat got so bad that I opened my mouth for the water to cool it. It made it worse._

 _I thrashed and eventually couldn't do anything, I began to float limply to the top and then a pair of hands tried pulling me up-_

* * *

I sat up in a hospital bed. I was panting, sweat dripping down my brow and then I looked to my side. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Porlyusica, Wendy and her friend Romeo, Lisanna, and blue haired girl, Juvia if I remembered correctly, was sitting in the seats, some were asleep, some awake. I coughed, hunched over on my stomach. Odd, my hair is still wet. Lucy was the first one to stand up and be at my side. "Natsu!" A few of the awake ones looked up and ran over to me.

"Juvia is sorry for Gray-sama being asleep." I sweat dropped, she talks in third person and 'gray-sama'? Come On! That is a horrible nickname for him!

"Gray-sama? Huh?" The people around me froze in fear.

"Did Natsu loose his memories?" I frowned.

"Of course not Erza, I was just questioning the nickname. It doesn't fit Ice-prick well at all." A blonde haired hugged me, making it really hard to breath, but when I adjusted, I was able to breath perfectly fine. I felt tears full down my chin. I wasn't crying... Doesn't that mean that she is-? "Lu-Lucy! No da-don't cry!" I felt my face go incrediblely warm and she gavs me a white scarf. My scarf. I felt a smile spread across my cheeks and I was going to wrap it around my neck before-

"I am sorry, but Natsu-kun isn't allowed to wear something around his neck." I frowned and continued wrapping it around.

"No one is taking my scarf." I said calmly, threats hidden in every word. "So anyways, Blue-haired-girl." She looked at me.

"Why did you start calling Ice-princess Gray-sama?" She flushed and hid her face.

"When Juvia was in depression, Gray-sama came along and helped me through it. Juvia fell deeply in love with Gray-sama." I wanted to puke, that isn't like Gray at all! I snorted.

"Thne should I start calling Lucy, Lucy-sama?" Her face went a viberant red and the room fell silent, I just waved it off. "Kidding, kidding." Sad, I can't say stuff like that without people taking me seriously.

* * *

I went home a couple days later, I went into my bedroom and locked the door. I went into the bathroom and slid the razor down my wrist.

 _One for dieing. Two for committing suicide. Three for being bullied. Four for remembering my suicide. Five for getting saved. Six for playing with Gray. Seven for thinking bad about myself. Eight for calling Mira 'Lucy'. Nine for loving Lucy._

* * *

 **Thank you soooooo much for reviewing~! Here is a shout-out to those who reviewed on the last chapter(and/or Authors note): BeginnerFanFictionWriter16, OkirstenthedemondragonslayerO, Guest #1&2, 12Rayne, and JessieDragon99.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me** **:** **OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER, I GOT A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND THEN IT TURNED INTO DEPRESSION AND AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**

 **Me** **: I would be surprised if any of you guys are still reading this! I've made you wait for so long...**

* * *

I sat up in my bed once again drenched in sweat. Another nightmare?

How. Surprising.

Not really, I have been getting a lot of them lately, it was about strange things that I would normally dream about. How odd. Why did they swich?

I've become distant again, according to Lucy. But I don't know how I could have, I was pretty distant to begin with. I tried not to get attached. Key word: tried.

And then they all just popped into my life I-... She... I trust them all, and when you trust, it's hard to let go. But trust can be broken _so easily_ , it's _sick_. But then again, I'm sick. Litteraly.

I coughed into my elbow and fell back onto the bed. I had gotten sick shortly after my attempt, according to Porlyusica, it was becuase I was wet and cold for a while. But the other thing went unsaid. Her eyes screamed at me to to stop, to stop cutting. But there was no way that she could stop me, even if she took away my main razor. I have backups after all. But after a day in the hospital, they kicked me out, something about "Making room".

My black eyes, _I'm surprised nobody has pushed or beaten me about that yet_ , trailed over to my arms. There were pink lines from me not actually getting under the skin, but then again, there was also brown and red cuts that ran horrosontally down my wrists, and then there were thin, white scars from when I had gone too far into the tissue.

But that didn't matter anyways, what mattered was the blood that had started to drip off of my right arm. I better get that cleaned up. Quickly, or else it will stain the teal blanket.

Surprisingly, it hurt. Well, it actually felt like it was burning, the crimson liquid left a thin red behind on my paler than normal skin. I should probably be eating or drinking something right now, but oh well. I don't want to.

I used my left arm to reach over the bed and grab a small packet of baby wipes. I went on auto pilot as I rubbed at cuts, maybe I should go outside...

Nah, I want to lay here forever, never get up. And the want had grown so much over the few days, that it had gotten hard to get up in the morning, it took almost all of my will power to even sqeal through the door when Wendy or Porlyusica asked if I was okay.

Of course I lied. There is not need to worry them...

 ** _RING RING RING_**

What the heck? Who would call me at this hour of the nig... Afternoon? Oh.

"H-h-hello?" My voice cracked. Oops..?

"Natsu." That one word was so stiff, demanding, and I didn't even know who it was.

"Wha-who... Who is this?" I would so... Small. Broken.

"Where are you Natsu?" I didn't answer. "It's so lonely here..." Why would it be lonely? Once again I asked, this time more confident.

"Who is this?" The person laughed sadly.

"It's Lucy..."

"Ha-how did y-you get my number..?" _I Don't remember giving it to you..._

"Gray... I- I'm sorry for bothering you, if you want me to-"

"I-it's fine..." The sigh of relief that I heard through the receiver made me want to cry. "Why did you call?"

"I just... I wanted to make sure you didn't..." _Die_. Oh.

"I-I'm fine, Luce.. I'm fine..." I heard a sob and then I felt SO guilty.

"I was so worried! I thought that you died, and it was so lonely here!" Doesn't she-..? "I have so many people to talk to, but none of them are _actually_ my friends! They are just... There.."

"I- got to go.." She started to speak, but I couldn't hear her as I pulled away the pone and hung up.

It didn't matter anyways. Nothing mattered.

I felt too weak to be able to grab the knife and cut my already wounded need arms.

How sad.

* * *

 **ONCE AGAIN, I AM _SO SORRY_**

 **anyways, thank you** **ddani121212 , Rage0fPhoenix, Sesse1, Fanfic Devil, and Destiny246 for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me : hhhhhhhhhhh, I am still SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY (and by the way, go look at the last chapter first, I deleted the A/N that was chapter 6)**

 **Me : How about some of his background story..? Hehe**

* * *

I woke up again, but I didn't want to. My eyes opened as I stared at the wall infront of me and tried to sit up.

Ha. Nope.

My back gave out and I fell back onto the mattress, I guess now I _really_ need something to eat. But, nah.

There's no point. Plus, like I said yesterday, I don't want to.

I mean, it might make it easier and quicker to kill myself if I am healthy, but, but I want die slowly, so, it's fine.

Its funny how I still can't remember what that nightmare is about... I never can, but it's reoccurring, so I should be able to...

I gave a wheezy laugh before bursting into a fit of coughs. I curled in on myself and started shaking. Geez. I need some sort of nap or something...

* * *

 _"Natsuuu~!" A familiar voice called out._

 _"Eh?" I turned around to find that girl from that photo smiling at . You me._

 _"Hello Natsu, g-good morning?" I blinked a few times._

 _"Heck yeah! It's warm! Very, very warm!" She smiled at me._

 _"You like the heat, ne?" I nodded rapidly and gave my infamous grin._

* * *

 _"She isn't dead! SHE CANT BE, NEITHER OF THEM CAN!"_

 _"Natsu! Give it up!" I dropped to the floor sobbing and clutching my chest._

 _"B-but.. She... She can't be... She... Lisanna and..."_

 _"Hot-head! Stop! You're making it worse..." Gray whispered to me, also crying. I didn't reply with a retort, going completely silent as one of the orphanage people started to drag me away._

 _I didn't want to go in the room, I don't want to relax..._ _THEY AREN'T GONE! THAY CANT BE! THEy are lieing..._

 _"t-they can't be..."_

* * *

 _I sat in the room, watching silently as the other children here acted as if we didn't just lose two great people. How..._ _How could they..?_

 _HoW cOuLd ThEy!?_

 _I curled in on myself once again, watching the tears drip onto a spread on my white but dirty pants._

* * *

 _A few men came in, all wearing fine suits. I looked up from my knees. What are they doing here?_

 _"We need more room, and if you aren't going to be taking care of yourself, we will need to kick you out, so if no one adopts you in the next week, you will be living on the streets." Making room, eh? I just nodded, looking back at my knees._

 _"I need you to understand, that we can not stop the manager from doing this, and we would if we could, you have been hurting a lot... A I would love to help, but I am not allowed to."_

 _"mnkay.." I whispered it out, not really caring that much. It's not like anyone would adopt me, so, I couldn't help but not care._

* * *

 _Ive been told that a woman named Porlyusica was going to adopt me and another girl from this place. Wendy, I think her name was Wendy... Or was it Wanda?_

 _I frowned, how could I not remember her name? The was going to be my sister... What a good brother I would be..._

* * *

 _I walked into the large room, it was neat and had strange toys that didn't interest me anymore. Another child was in there, a girl with a blue, purple hair. Perhaps it was navy... I don't know, I've never been that bright anyways._

 _There was also a woman with pink hair in there. Wow. Another person with pink hair? How odd... For the first time in a few days, I spoke._

 _"H-hi.." They looked over to me, and the tall woman responded._

 _"Hello, I am Porlyusica, I am here to adopt you." She paused for a second. "What's your name?" I didn't reply. She looked over to the younger girl. "This, is Wendy..." So I got it right the first time. "Will you tell me your name?" This time, when she asked, she seemed a little more expectant._

 _"I-it's.. It's Natsu." She smiled._

 _"Natsu... What a wonderful name, and it has such an amazing meaning too... Summer.."_

* * *

I woke up again, and looked over to the only thing that caught my eyes... A bowl of steaming soup was placed on the bedside table. A plastic spoon laid out on top of a white napkin right beside the ceramic bowl.

Why was that dream about that place..? I didn't want to think about over there, plus... My eyes trailed over to the soup again. I don't want to eat...

* * *

 **Thank you hiiro-kira and Guest for reviewing on the last chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me : Hehehe :3 Enjoy...(SORRY ITS A SHORT ONE)**

* * *

 _"Natsu.. Naaaatttssuu... Natsu?"_

What.

 _"Natsu!"_

What?

 _"NATSU!"_

What!?

 _"WAKE UP NATSU, PLEASE!"_

... Why? I don't wan- I'm being shaken...

I opened my mouth to try to speak. I couldn't...

 _"Please... N-natsu p-ple-ease..."_

I opened by eyes, and I was surrounded by a thick, white fog. What..? What is going on?

 _"O-oh god.. Natsu.."_

I could hear the sound of a phone ringing.

 _"Please don't leave me.. Oh god, I knew you w-were sick.."_

What do you mean..? I heard a soft sob. Wh-

 _"Please don't die one me... oh god, please.."_

Oh. That explains where I am...slightly. Not very much, so, slightly.

But... If I'm dieing... does that mean I'm finally free?

 **"No."** I turned around to see a golden figure in the fog.

 **'Why not?'** The figure gave a clear smile.

"You have so many people to live for.. And they all care for you so much, imagine how they would feel if you died suddenly." My eyes widened.

 **'Wha...'** The figure interrupted me.

 **"They would be so lonely, they would most likely kill themselves to join you... And the people who bullied you, they probably would feel guilty, wouldn't talk to anyone.. Its happened so many times, and I've seen most of them in, but you... You are one of the few I feel like could live through this."** I didn't reply as I looked at my shoes in guilt. Wait- there are no shoes.. Petals..? Golden flowers were laid out under my feet and spread out as far as my vision would let me see. **"So please, listen to me, don't give in to death, no matter how tempting it is.."**

 **'D-don't give in..?'** They smiled even wider. **'B-but..'**

 **"I know you can, I believe in you."** I nodded and closed my eyes, listening as the figure guided me to two large doorways. One was a bright red and gold while the other was black and white. I pushed open the red and gold door and smiled, turning around to the figure, and I was surprised to see the fog gone.

She had two blonde curls on the side of her head that was pinned up by barrettes and more golden flowers that created a crown around and in her hair. She gave a wave and I watched as everything vanished, the golden flowers covering the flower bursting and the petals flew up into the air softly. **"Tell Lucy I love her, kay?"** She began to walk away, but i stopped her by calling out.

 **'Wait! What's your name?'** She turned back around to look at me.

 **"Layla. Layla Heartfilia."** I nodded and closed the door behind me, noting her name for later.

* * *

 **Thank you RageOfPheonix, for reviewing on the last chapter!**


End file.
